


处女座总是想很多

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	处女座总是想很多

01

有时段宜恩想自己不是爱豆就好了，起码不要是队友，是另一家公司的艺人，是粉丝，不，只是加州少年段马克，毫无瓜葛最普通的那一类人。

这样他就有机会，可以用一种最为熟稔的方式朝王嘉尔走去，洛杉矶直飞首尔的机票不算难买，台湾和香港还同属一个祖国母亲的怀抱，最要紧的是他比一般人要好看上许多，纵使王嘉尔散光两百度也总能认出他来的。

02

有时段宜恩想最好，最好王嘉尔也不是爱豆，后台刻意压抑的喘息和宿舍里的鱼水之欢，他更想要一个完完整整属于恋人的吻，不是一个拥抱就是一根金稻草。 

想不拉窗帘接吻，手肘撑在市中心的窗台上，支着细长的手指点一根事后烟，等身后的人醒了，就捻灭火捧着他的脸亲吻，压上去看吐出的最后一缕烟打在他脸上，烟气贯穿鼻子，他凑上来舔你嘴唇的烟味，整个人都是你的气息。

他俩脸能打，拍出来的效果比王家卫还王家卫。

03

“是因为你漂亮才这样的。”

漂亮不是女人专有的形容词，王嘉尔漂亮，段宜恩就喜欢漂亮的，可当这个漂亮宝贝是你的队友时，段宜恩有些退缩。

第一次skydiving最多迟疑半秒，顶着两颗小虎牙去跳的水，滑雪比谁都活跃，到了漂亮的王嘉尔身上，段宜恩也不知道自己在怕什么。

04

事业和爱情自古以来就是进退两难的选择，段宜恩揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，王嘉尔穿着裙子委屈巴巴想摸自己腿的样子还在脑海里有些挥散不去。

哎，色令智昏，说的一点都没错。

05

“Jackson” “我选Jackson”

话在嘴里拐了八百道弯，还是直白的有点过分。

为什么选他？

为什么选他，what the hell，这什么鬼问题。

“因为我现在的头发是粉红色的。” 段宜恩硬着头皮回答。

因为想哄他开心，因为那只手有一起做过最亲密的事，因为他是我男朋友，因为我男朋友什么都好。

当然是因为喜欢他才这样的。

06

对于感情，段马克表示自己一向简单，看对了眼，暧昧了会，就水到渠成。欲擒故纵的把戏不排斥但最好也少一点，他没耐心等待，更不愿抽丝剥茧一份带有原始冲动的感情。

段宜恩把王嘉尔往自己怀里拉，还惦记着昨天晚上的师生play。

王同学被亲的晕晕乎乎，大着舌头推开他，“我….我呼吸不过来了” 

“吼，不过关啊，回家没练习好，是不是要惩罚” 段老师凶巴巴，一只手紧扣着他的腰，另一只手的指尖有一下没一下地蹭他手心。

“我找谁练习啊老师” 王嘉尔可怜兮兮开口，试图用撒娇蒙混过关。

“还顶嘴？” 段宜恩挑眉，段老师表示自己专治各种不服。

“好吧，那你轻点老师” 更可怜了。

轻个屁，段宜恩笑着说“好吧好吧，那你乖一点，老师就轻一点” 

顶在他敏感点上，身下动作愈发明显，段宜恩把王嘉尔的话撞的支离破碎。

“呜呜呜呜，老师，你….骗人”

没骗人，湾仔和港仔一般人能比的上吗，人是资本主义的天雷勾地火，一点星星之火就撩大陆姐姐的原，肢体动作简直是见面的定番，原始冲动呢，原始冲动是连我的细胞都在说我爱你。

07

喜欢这东西捂住嘴巴也会从眼睛里跑出来。

段宜恩，别看了。

呀，亲手指也安队。

08

段宜恩说台北101一到凌晨就有古惑仔出没，一嗨到天明，古惑仔头号粉丝王嘉尔表示不太相信，结果去糖村买牛轧糖的时候，他想了想，还是把墨镜重新戴上。

段宜恩一转头看到个香港古惑仔，伸手揽过他的肩就往前走，“帅哥，马克帮你进不进呀”

“有什么好处吗？说出来我考虑一下”

“在台湾我永远罩着你啊帅哥”

王嘉尔心想这人怎么这么幼稚啊，一边伸手把墨镜摘了，一边义正言辞的拒绝。

把肩膀上的手拍开，“离我远点” 王嘉尔心虚开口。

离那么近就算在庙会心跳也会被听到的。

09

“姐姐，这里…？”大眼睛乖巧的忽闪忽闪，段宜恩说了句谢谢就急忙把人拉走了。

“我没骗你啊，但你不能…..”

“段宜恩，我只是想吃卤肉饭！” 

10

没见到的古惑仔的遗憾直到ci了jackson喜欢ci的卤肉饭才稍稍减少，肉燥做的又软烂又入味，配上苦瓜排骨汤，一丁点油腻感都感受不到，唯一的缺陷就是人太多位子太少，他俩紧紧挨着，段宜恩就忽然觉得有点热。

热了当然要去吃芒果冰啊。

王嘉尔小心翼翼挖着顶上的冰淇淋球，努力不让它掉下来，段宜恩一边戳芒果一边看他冰的眼睛都眯起来，白皙的脖颈上，喉结还在随着吞咽而上下滚动，段宜恩咬了口芒果，不知道虎牙抵上去的味道是不是也这么甜。

11

13年的夏天，他们去日本看师兄的演唱会，王嘉尔玩的很嗨，最后出来的时候，路灯都昏昏暗暗。

段宜恩带着他从大部队里偷偷溜出来，沿着居民区外矮矮的围墙往不算太远的酒店走，王嘉尔没走几步影子就消失一半，自顾自融到隔壁那位的阴影里，界限模糊起来，远远看去像天造地设不可分离的一对。

12

“我们会出道吗？段宜恩”

王嘉尔突然开口，温热液体毫无预警地从先前还带有笑意的大眼睛里无声奔流。

段宜恩牵着他的手，突然觉得有点悲伤，可年轻的男孩子是不应该为爱情以外的事情而悲伤的。

“我们回去喝排骨汤好不好，嘎嘎”

13

不是没有人朝他抱怨过的，比王嘉尔早一点进来的男孩，在没有光的日子里他一天要听上百遍。“会成功吗哥？” “哥我坚持不下去了”，男孩们为梦想神魂颠倒，最后又被现实吓的一个个落荒而逃，听的多了段宜恩都有点麻木且不耐了，可那个凌晨一点落下的无措呢喃与眼泪，让他的心脏又被百转千回的想法密密盖住，他也有点害怕了。

在出道这条路上，段宜恩是打过退堂鼓的，被汗沁湿的T恤很臭，飞来飞去的身体很累，公司很大练习室很小，搁不下那么多令人发笑的梦想，长相不再是优势，才华也分三六九等，段宜恩坐在地上喘气的时候觉得自己快缴械投降了。

但王嘉尔呢，王嘉尔是黑夜里的小太阳，发光发热不要钱，你一抬眼就撞上，他是割破一道2cm的伤口都要拿给你看，别人担心却又敛起眉头重新露出个甜兮兮的笑，“没关系啦”

真的头破血流的时候倒先捂着眼睛不说话，一堵墙撞完开始往另一堵墙上撞，但好在段宜恩自己也是堵墙，熬一熬总是会撞到他身上的。

现在小太阳招架不住黑夜，露出点燃烧殆尽的苗头，仿佛下一秒就扎进黑洞里再也不回来了。

“累的时候成为对方的力量，我们就在二层每天都互相说着烦恼，除了jackson就没有别人了” 除了jackson就没有别人了的mark舍不得光舍不得暖舍不得自己的小太阳。

14

都是这样的，我们内心的各类愿望，在与外界接触中膨胀或者破灭，自信建立又瓦解，然后呢，然后段宜恩想起网上快被说烂的一句话，陪伴是最长情的告白，张开嘴 “that you will stay by my side”

15

段宜恩在成员中算不上最得宠得势，但赢在会说点中文，母语是英语，又擅长恃靓行凶，这点优势在艺能上面的发挥程度远远不及追王嘉尔时来的精彩。

当纯洁晶体金有谦因为用嘴传纸片的游戏害羞不已，小奶音叫着他哥名字撒娇时，段宜恩早就近水楼台先得月，一声嘎嘎胜券在握，连个对视都省下来。

但真的谈了恋爱，占有欲超强的段宜恩却固执地认为，王嘉尔这样的人是不应该被爱情占据全部的，爱情是阿华田恐龙，是菠萝油，没有他们，王嘉尔还是那个王嘉尔，解压良药都算不上，哪里来的红豆熬成缠绵的伤口。

太残忍了，段宜恩禁不住感慨，他想从鲜血淋漓的伤口里挖出现世狂欢的机会都没有。

16

阿华田恐龙太甜，段宜恩喝了一口就没再碰过，那么久了，两人的口味还是南辕北辙。

王嘉尔看着段宜恩面不改色从一片红中夹起一筷子拉面的时候已经开始流汗，段宜恩照顾他口味的芝士拉面吸溜一口，还是抬头，拉着对方袖子晃了晃，“mark哥，喝口水吧，太辣对嗓子不好啊，嗓子。”

17

王嘉尔一口烟嗓说这话真是完美无缺，也就段宜恩信他。

段宜恩放下筷子，咧开嘴笑，露出好尖一对小虎牙在王嘉尔心头咬了半截。

“喝你”

18

段宜恩喜欢吃辣，喜欢和王嘉尔接吻，鼻尖贴住他的，手指也按住后脑勺，凑过去舔掉他的甜，留一丝辣在齿间纠缠，他是口干舌燥到极点才会虎牙黏在唇上不放。

“你今日饮咗未”

“菠萝油好好味，你食唔食？”

19

可是，段宜恩想要的太多，想要轰轰烈烈，想要细水长流，想要遥远的以后和来不及参与的过去，连后台轻刮一下掌心他都不想放过，哪里有耐心等重头再来。

20

现在这样就最好了，他想。


End file.
